Talk:Maci Bookout/@comment-207.157.106.131-20120206150724/@comment-173.228.208.135-20120822101642
@To the person who told me to shut up: SHUT UR MOUTH!!!! U think child pregnancy is okay???????? people, stop asking me and the 18 yr old gal to shut our mouths cuz child pregnancy is stupid. i think child pregnancy is A LOT worse than teen pregnancy. DON'T TELL US TO SHUT OUR MOUTHS CUZ THAT 12-YEAR-OLD IS STUPID!!!!! I bet you guys were preggers at 12. You like her because u arent the only one who got preggers at 12. I go to school, I don't have kids, and seriously, I have a fucking life (unlike u) to enjoy. HOW CAN CHILD PREGNANCY CAN BE OKAY??? Me and the 18 yr old gal are right becuz child pregnancy is stupid. Child pregnancy is sick!!! Very very sick!!!!! That 12 yr old is soooooo fucked up. I agree with this person who said: "Seriously, u need help! 12 yr. old by ur stepdad? What the fuck is wrong w u! R u out of ur fucking mind, girl!!!! Get the fuck outta here, u need to be in a fucking mental hospital or get the living shit beaten out of u! I'm 18 yrs old for godsakes! I go to school, I don't have kids, and seriously, I have a fucking life (unlike u) to enjoy). U on the other hand, wasted ur entire life getting knocked up by ur stepdad? U should b ashamed of urself! FYI, THAT is fucking vile as HELL! U and ur stepdad r fucked up!!! Does ur mother know about this?? No, she probably found out when u were pregnant w ur stepdad's child, she commited suicide! If I was ur mother, I'd beat the living shit out of u! FYI, GET HELP b4 u get humliliated by the people who post more comments about u having a damn baby by ur stepdad! Is my advice good enough for ya? Did I fucking stutter? Okay! Feel free to get bashed, cuz when other people see what u wrote about u getting knocked up by ur stepdad, they'll bash u! And then, u will also kill urself! LOL @ U! Stupid 12 yr. old disgraceful bitch! Goodbye!" I agree with her cuz that 12 yr old gal is soooo fucked up in the head. U guys need to be in a mental hospital cuz U THINK CHILD PREGNANCY IS OKAY!!!! It's not! Stupid BITCHES! DISGRACEFUL BITCHES!!! i think mtv should get rid of these shows cuz theyre glamorizing teen pregnancy!!! Now many famewhores are getting pregnant on purpose to star on 16 and pregnant!!!! Im WAAY smarter than that 12 yr old girl cuz she was dumb for being a mother at 12!!! Who cares about my opinion???? That 12 yr old girl wil always b dumb!!!!! I think u gals are defending child pregnancy cuz you keep saying stuff like "Shut ur mouth". im not a child hater, but child pregnancy is wrong. If i had a daughter, i would teach her WHAT SEX IS! I can't let my future daughter have sex UNTIL SHE GETS MARRIED!! SEX IS THE ONLY WAY WHERE BABIES COME FROM!! MANY PEOPLE SAY THAT BABIES COME FROM HOSPITALS, BUT THEY COME FROM SEX!!!! These 16 and pregnant girlz are stupid cuz theyre 16 and they dont know what sex is. i think u gals got pregnant at 12. i will laugh at you after u end up in the hospital. BITCHESSSSS! People are idiots for thinking that child pregnancy is okay. Me and the 18 yr old gal are right. u guys are WRONG cuz u think child pregnancy is okay. WE KNOW THAT GIRL WAS RAPED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ...But she got PREGNANT AT 12!!!!!! WAAY TOO YOUNG THAN 15. U guys are acting more idiotic than Jenelle. U guys are soo fucked up for think that child pregnancy is okay. It's not!!! BITCHESS!